That night
by RavenBowie
Summary: This is an alternate timeline/ending to "The Chosen One" Still in Stokely, only 5 months after the crowning. (They are still 13/14) Dark, very dark compared to my previous works...you have been warned Rated T for ...later...
1. Part 1

_This is an alternate timeline/ending to "The Chosen One" (series 2 finale...yes, this is going back a bit, but hey, when you have a creative spark...run with it and burn a few villages) Still in Stokely, only 5 months after the crowning. (They are still 13/14) Rated T for ...later..._

_*Disclaimer: I don not own Young Dracula...if I did...oh the things I'd do...heh heh...Vv""vV_

* * *

Vlad opened his eyes with a start, his head crashing into solid metal. "**AHH**! For the love of gore! When am I _ever _going to get used to this bloody thing?!" With a click of his fingers, the locks on the coffin's lid slid open.  
That's right. Vlad slept in a coffin now, no more soft beds for him, and certainly _no more sunlight_.  
He grimaced as he looked around the dark room. Vlad rubbed his eyes and cracked his back, banishing the last vestiges of sleep.  
In a blur, he stood in front of his wardrobe, newly lit candles doing their best to chase away the gloom.

"Rise and shine mate, we have stuff to do" he slicked back a tuft of wayward hair, glancing over at a coffin adjacent to his own.  
"Oi!" he called; in an instant he was over the dark wooden box, using a single finger to flip the lid with the ease of lifting a tissue. "Get up you lazy sod!"  
The figure lay on its side, a thick leather cloak draped loosely over it. "Robin" he nudged the boy. "Robin?...**_ROBIN?!_**" Vlad shook him; if his heart still beat, it would be racing right now. Vlad turned the boy over, his limp body moving without resistance. "_Robin?_" Vlad touched the goth's pale, cold hand. Fear flooded Vlad's mind "Ro-" "_Mmf_" Vlad stared at the motionless body.  
"**_Alriiight!_** Man, yer worse than me _mam_! You know that?" The pale boy was looking up at him with a sleepy expression.  
He grabbed the goth "Robin! Don't do that to me! I - I thought you...you were..." Robin pushed Vlad away, which proved a little difficult due to the death-grip the boy seemed to have on him. "But I am, technically anyway...It's been five months already bat-brain!"  
Vlad laughed, relief washing over him.  
It was true, Robin Branagh was a vampire now, his fondest wish come true.

..

It had happened during the gathering for the crowning ceremony five months back. _That night_, Vlad hated the memory of that night. Vampires of the highest and most noble of clans had arrived to crown the new Grand High Vampire, and the slayers had come to stop it. During the fight, Vlad had tried to get Robin to safety, leading him through a secret passage out of the castle.  
As Vlad had turned to retrieve the rest of the Branagh family, he heard the roar of an engine.  
"_He's_ in league with the vampers-scum!" Someone shouted the order; "Don't let him get away! **_NO survivors_**!"  
Tires screeched.  
Vlad ran as fast as he could.  
But he was too late...  
With a sickening _crunch_, Robin was launched through the air. His head hit the back of the van's roof with a wet _crack_.  
Vlad screamed his throat raw, running through tear blurred vision, his dress-suit soaking up blood as he held his best friend in his arms.  
No slayers had stopped him, none approached him as he clung to the fallen boy, his pale skin stained red as blood welled from his mess of a body.  
He could hear screams in the distance, feel the light prickles of heat as fireballs skimmed past him. It all seemed miles away now.  
Vlad rubbed his best friend's cheek, wiping away a glob of mud, paint and blood with the sleeve of his dress-coat.  
The boy made a strange gurgling sound, Vlad held him close "Shh, it's ok...I can help you...I...I can..." He rolled up his sleeve, examining his pale pink flesh; nothing in comparison to the grey, clammy tinge Robin's had taken on.  
This was going to be difficult, _and hurt like hell_, since his fangs had yet to grow.  
But none of that mattered right now, _Robin_ was all that mattered.  
With a sharp intake of breath, he tore into his own flesh, ripping and tearing with his blunt human teeth.

..

"_I said_, how's this look? Earth control to Major Tom?" Robin waved a hand in his face. Vlad blinked, returning from his thoughts. "You know, this lack of reflection thing is a right pain in the fang!" Robin adjusted his sleeves. Vlad smiled, Robin had picked up the vampire slang pretty quickly.  
Vlad took in the boy's appearance. He was so pale now, his skin almost had a glow to it, his dark hair and eyes now even darker against his white skin. Vlad helped him adjust the collar of the leather jacket. He really looked the part, _who knew vampirism would suit him so well?_ a sarcastic voice asked in Vlad's mind.  
Vlad had mixed feelings about the situation. He had always vowed never to bite anyone, and certainly never to _Sire_ anyone either!  
But then again, he couldn't bear to lose his best and only friend.  
He was surprised it had worked actually, since Vlad had yet to face the Blood Mirror and become a full vampire. Must be one of the perks of being the 'Chosen One'.

..

_But all had changed now_. Vlad sighed as he approached the doors to the main hall of the castle.  
Things had taken a turn for the worse when he finally re-entered the castle that night, after safely hiding Robin behind a statue in one on of the passageways.  
The slayers lined one side of the room, firing weapons and dodging fireballs from the vampires across the room.  
Bodies and dust piles littered the castle.  
Vlad remembered a scene like this in a history book on World War II, it was almost exactly the same, men fighting on either side as bodies lay rotting in No-man's land.  
Vlad just wanted it to stop! He knew what he had to do, he had to wear the Crown of Power.  
He ducked and dodged attacks flying from both sides, scooping up the wretched crown as he went.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Part 2

_Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! _

_Sorry it took so long, I died...well, my broadband did, but that's pretty much the same thing..._

_This is the next bit! Part 2..._

* * *

"Vladdy my boy! Come; join us for breakfast, before your blood congeals" The Count called from his throne with a sharp grin. "Robin, you look positively ravenous dear boy, drink up!"  
Robin looked to Vlad, before taking a goblet of the crimson liquid. He downed the contents quickly, eager for more. "Never thought this would taste so good...I mean sure, I wanted to_ be one of you_, but I never thought I'd get used to _**this**_" he took another sip, savouring the taste.  
"Slow down _breather boy_, save some for the rest of us!" Ingrid grabbed a bottle of blood, her dark red lips pulled into a smirk as she settled herself on the chaise longue.  
"_**Ex**__-_breather" Robin spat back, a cheesy grin on his face.  
Ingrid flashed a wicked smile at Vlad. "Ah _yes_, I keep forgetting my baby brother followed in my footsteps...how on earth you managed to _Sire_ him, before you were even a full-fang _yourself_, I'll never know"  
Vlad sighed and sat at the small table with Robin, sliding a goblet towards himself.

..

Ingrid too, had Sired someone. _Will Clarke_, her breather boyfriend.  
He was there that awful night, fighting alongside his fellow vampires. Vlad had scooped up the Crown of Power, hesitating as he took in the violent scene before him.  
Will had snapped when a rather well-aimed stake had grazed Ingrid's shoulder. He stood up, throwing ball after ball of fire in that damn slayer, _Kurt Moller_'s direction.  
Kurt fired a UV grenade, dusting a vampire on impact. He sent another hurtling towards - "**_WILL!_**"  
Vlad heard his sister's blood curdling scream. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what had to be done.  
**It. Ended. NOW!**

Vlad had taken on the power of that accursed crown, unlocking his true powers as the _Chosen One_.  
He had ended the fight. He had sent the vampires packing, and was about to do the same with the slayers when a small stake imbedded itself in his left shoulder.  
**_Not a smart move_**. The Count lunged at that _idiot_ Kurt...

..

"**_Ugh!_** What is that _putrid_ stench?!". Vlad snapped back from his memories.  
"It's disgusting! If I weren't already dead, I'd swear it'd _kill _me!"  
Vlad glanced over at the chaise longue where Will lay, his head in Ingrid's lap. "**_Ugh!_** That _is_ nasty! Did you step in something?" Ingrid covered her nose, her other hand playfully stroking her lover's hair.

..

It had been a close call that night, he thought _surely_ Will had been dusted, but the UV grenade had only burnt his arm in passing.  
It had been another close call when The Count attacked Kurt. The slayer had tried _and failed_, to stake his father, the stake hitting just a few centimetres short of its target.  
Call himself a _legendary slayer_? Vlad crushed him like a bug with the flick of a wrist!

..

"There _is_ a rather unpleasant smell in the room, I have to say, it's almost unbearable!" The Count covered his nose with a silk handkerchief.  
The smell was starting to choke Vlad too. "**_Ugh!_** _Renfield!_ What did you roll in?" he yelled.  
The bumbling drudge looked up from his _un-_cleaning, almost insulted. "But master Vlad, it...it's not me...I mean, I _**do**_ smell" he said proudly "But...but I think it's coming from your...your frind _Robin_"  
It was Robin's turn to look insulted.  
"No, it's not him..._ugh_! Smells like something...rotting...like.." "But master Vlad,_**it is**_! He's dead after all...he-"  
"**OF COURSE HE'S DEAD! HE'S A VAMPIRE FOR FLAP SAKE!**" Vlad shouted, the castle walls shaking.  
Renfield backed up "But master Vlad...he isn't-" "_**I turned him**_, idiot! I swear, you festering maggot, sometimes I think your mind's almost completely gone!" He waved a hand, signalling for the drudge to leave.  
"I think the same about _you_, master Vlad...poor little sod.." Renfield muttered as he shuffled out of the room.

..

* * *

_And this is where I decide to be evil and make you __wait again__** MWAHAHAHA! **__But it won't take as long this time...unless i'm randomly attacked by Slederman or a T-rex with one of those extension-grabber-thing-a-ma-bobs...or a Llama...beware the Llamas!_


	3. Part 3

_Ok; I __**am**__ evil, but not __**that**__ evil, couldn't make you wait too long...since 'part 2' was so much shorter..._

_So here it is, part 3_..._the __**final**__ part_

_BTW, if anyone was wondering, a 'chaise longue' is a french chair, the name literally meaning 'long chair'_

* * *

..

Jonno covered his nose as he snuck into the castle, he didn't think it had_ ever_ smelt _this bad_ any of the times he'd snuck in with his dad.  
His dad, Eric Van Helsing, _vampire slayer_.  
A year ago he would never have believed the last part. Five months ago his dad finally took down a vampire. Three months ago_ his dad was still alive_.  
Eric Van Helsing was dead.  
And it was that bastard in there; _Vladimir Dracula_, the so-called '_Chosen One_', it was **his** fault! He wiped the humans' minds, convinced them that _'vampire do not exist'_. And hey, he'd been fine with that. You can't stay mad over things you have no memory of. He even managed to forget all the times his dad had humiliated him in the past with rants and raves about _'vampire eradication'_. His parents were back together and their relationship better than ever, having forgotten the obsession that drove them apart in the first place.  
But it had only lasted two months. Two months of happiness, two months of being normal and feeling brand new.

..

_But then it happened._ His dad was attacked one night on his way home from some teacher training thing. He had stopped to pick up their favourite food for dinner, happy after a good day at work. Things were going well for the Van Helsings and Eric couldn't be happier.  
Someone flagged him down. When the car rolled to a stop, its headlights shone on a young teen, he could see another child lay motionless by the side of the road. _This looked bad_, a possible hit-and-run? He needed to help. Eric was what you would call, a '_have-a-go-hero_'. He always had the urge to step in and help anyone in trouble, a strong urge to _protect the innocent_. But this night, it would prove fatal.  
_That bastard killed him_!Tore his throat open and watched him suffer...like it was some _sick game_! Before finally tearing his heart right out of his chest!

..

After his father's horrific murder, the Slayer's Guild steeped in. They helped the grief-stricken Van Helsings in their time of need. They claimed to be old friends of Eric and his family. Some posed as police officers, gaining access to case files and evidence on the gruesome murder that rocked the community. At the same time, the Guild led investigations into what had happened to the other slayers.  
When they were sure they had a good enough idea of what had happened _that night_, the time was right to reprogram Jonno and his mother, Mina.

Three months down the line; here he was, memories restored and _**ready to**_ **_take down that_****_murderous vampire scum_****!  
**Oh, he _knew_ it was Vlad. They found a shred of clothing at the scene._ Vlad's clothing_. What other vampire out there wore bright orange t-shirts and jeans?  
Jonno braced himself.

..

"So, I thought we could set up-" **-****BANG!****-  
**The doors flew off their hinges, tiny pellets exploded filling the room with thick smoke.  
"**Prepare to meet the****_ true_**** death, vampire scum!**"Jonno screamed, wooden bullets spraying the room.  
"**HOLY SH****_- GARLIC_****!** **Everyone down!**" Vlad couldn't see his own hand in front of his face!  
Jonno had thought Vlad was alone, other than that grotty hobo - _Ragworm_? Jonno had taken him down with ease. He had _no idea_ how many of them were in here, he was in _deep_ trouble...  
"_**ROBIN, RUN!**_" Jonno's head snapped up. _Branagh was here_? _But wasn't he- _that filthy bloodsucker must have turned him!  
Robin was a weaker _half_-fang then? _Looks like Jonno found his first target_.

Jonno crept through the smoke screen, his stake at the ready.  
"_**I can smell you slayer!**_" A deep voice bellowed, shaking the walls.  
_Was that the Count_? _But...but...he -_ Jonno bumped into something - a _shoe_?  
Ha! _Typical Robin_, cowering on the floor like the spineless wimp, _or is that_ _wimpire now_?, he always was.  
Jonno felt nothing personal against the creepy goth; but maybe watching his best friend turn to dust, would make Vlad know the pain and suffering Jonno felt losing his dad. With that _damn_ mind-wipe in place, Eric had no chance, just like this _half-fang_ had no chance now!  
"**_EAT GARLIC AND DIE!_**" Jonno roared, lunging forward with a garlic-laced stake.  
**-****CRUNCH!****-**  
Wait, that shouldn't - Oh God! _That stench!_  
"**NOOOOO!**" Vlad screamed "Ingrid, Will, **_KILL HIM_**!" he roared, the earth shaking.  
Jonno panicked, the smoke was clearing - he needed to get out! -_ but Robin_? - _Had he just_?- _Was he-? _  
The nauseating smell hit him again. And that's when he saw _it_.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jonno emptied the contents of his stomach.  
He scrambled back, his hands sinking into dust. Wait, _dust_?...  
The smoke was quickly clearing at floor level. There were piles of dust all over - _did that mean-?_  
"You _sick_ bastard! You've **_lost it_****!**"  
He couldn't take his eyes off _it_.

Robin was dead.

There was something on Jono's trench coat. _Maggots_. "_Oh shi-_" someone grabbed him.  
"Robin, are you ok?" Vlad called out, his voice wavering. "_Robin_?"  
Jonno struggled against him "O-of..._c-course_ h-he's _isn't_! He's ..**DEAD**!" he choked out.  
Jonno couldn't take his eyes off the rotting corpse.  
It's, no; _Robin_'s skull was caved in on one side, his collar-bone crushed, maggots _swarming_ under the soiled leather jacket.

Vlad's face changed "Oh, you had me worried there!" he smirked "_Of course I'll share_, Robin"  
A sinister smile crept over his child-like face, his fangs sliding down...

* * *

_Bet you didn't see that coming? _

_BTW the big pyramid of dots was added to create a stunned a silence/pause - the point where, in a movie, the camera would focus on the character's face, and watch their eyes fill with terror in slow motion._

_Thanks for reading ... oh, and pleasant dreams tonight..._

**Vv""vV**


End file.
